


К чему приводит соревнование по мясу

by AnastasiaMuller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is owl, Bro-things, Everyone Is Gay, Fun, Humor, Lev is Lev, M/M, drinking alcohol, soft, stupid jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaMuller/pseuds/AnastasiaMuller
Summary: Хитрый Куроо устраивает личную жизнь своих друзей, благодаря хитрым планам, барбекю и пиву. Бокуто много стесняется, шутит всякие дурости и пишет пьяным Акааши по ночам.По твиту: https://twitter.com/_pidorassssss_/status/1292121578566811648?s=20
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	К чему приводит соревнование по мясу

**Author's Note:**

> продублировано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9776016/25152185

Возможно, столько пить было действительно ошибкой, но зачем останавливаться, правда ведь? Некоторым слабостям хочется потакать, несмотря на всю их абсурдность. Слабостей слишком много, они меняются местами в Страшном Списке и порой совершенно не стоят внимания, но на то они и слабости — необъяснимые, пугающие и загоняющие в никуда. Зацикливаться на одном и забывать про всё остальное, конечно, одна из самых ужасных слабостей, но если добавлять алкоголь (пиво и барбекю лучший дуэт, так?), то получается обжигающая смесь, стоящая на первом месте в Страшном Списке.  
Бокуто, может, и не собирался пить столько, но компания была приятная, а душа требовала отдыха от переполняющих чувств, поэтому бутылки пива опустошались и заменялись полными одна за другой в его чуть влажных от выступившего конденсата ладонях. Он не особо помнит, сколько литров пива смертельны, но надеется, что они не сильно близки к черте. Он помнит чек и количество нулей в нём, а также сколько он сбросил в общак. Он ищет виноватого и находит, совсем не удивляясь результатам.  
Черт бы побрал этого Куроо, который всегда смотрит так, будто он самый умный. Бокуто не знает, у кого тот перенял этот дурацкий взгляд, но, очевидно, от кого-то со светлыми волосами и плохим зрением. Он более чем уверен в своих догадках, ибо он не дурак и видит, как ухмыляется Куроо, отвечая на смс-ки. Честно говоря, Бокуто не думал, что ему позволено такое видеть, но все равно подглядывал, за что закономерно раз за разом получал. Его не прогоняли прямым текстом, поэтому он не видел смысла прекращать приставать к Куроо.  
В Бокуто закрались подозрения, что всё это было подстроено, потому что барбекю, конечно, это здорово, но в этот раз была явно его очередь платить, да и Куроо слишком быстро сдался в их соревновании (5:2 в пользу Бокуто как это вообще). Не то, чтобы Бокуто часто проигрывал, но и выигрышей с таким разрывом он не помнит. Да, это дурацкое соревнование за мясо, ему не стоит придавать столько значения, но это же Куроо Тецуро. Просто так ничего не бывает у этого кошатника.  
Так или иначе, в какой-то момент Бокуто обнаруживает себя зажатым между Куроо и подлокотником дивана, пьяным достаточно, чтобы поддаваться на провокации и почти полностью отогнать тридцать седьмую слабость. Провокации одна хуже другой: поймать ртом попкорн на лету, пить и одновременно жонглировать яблоком, стоять на руках и прочие дурости, которые поднимают на смех. Бокуто бы соврал, если бы отнекивался и говорил, что ему грустно и совсем не смешно. Он смеётся громче всех, у этого свои мотивы и причины, но они тем не менее есть, и врать о них, как минимум, просто неприлично.  
Инуока сидит справа от Куроо и что-то сосредоточенно пытается втолковать Кенме, не проявляющего внешнего интереса, но всё равно слушающего, пусть и не сильно увлечённого чужой проблемой. Кенма выглядит скучающим и трезвым, но периодически бросает взгляды на всех участников вечера. Бокуто думает, что для Куроо это победа — вытащить друга, для которого проводить время лучше всего с видеоиграми и чипсами.  
— Кенма, я столько съел, но по ощущениям всё ещё голодный! Как так может быть? — размахивает руками Инуока, он много улыбается, и пиво в его руке, скорее всего, скоро встретится с полом. Кто вообще дал ему пиво? Он первогодка. Бокуто кажется, что Куроо говорил только о старшем составе, но видимо, это совсем не так, потому что Лев и Мориске увлечённо спорят о какой-то ерунде и, господи боже, Льву пора бы заткнуться. Лев порой совсем не чувствует границ. Он никогда не хочет навредить и специально обидеть, просто иногда его непонимание достигает пика, и ненужные слова рвутся наружу. Бокуто надеется, что Льву хотя бы немного жаль из-за своего поведения.  
«Вокруг слишком много котов,» — думает Бокуто, жалея, что Акааши сидит дома и вообще болеет. Как он посмел бросить его на растерзание?  
Сейчас с ним только Конона, попавший в их клуб чисто случайно. Они встретились в магазине и не утащить его было бы преступлением. Тем более, когда Коноха один из тех, кто помогает Бокуто прийти в себя и не загоняться в эмо уголок с поникшим и хмурым видом, будто умер любимый попугай. Коноха слышит уставший вздох Бокуто и смеётся, стреляя глазами в его сторону. Как у них получается этот взгляд, черт побери? Взгляд, который выражает лишь одно «я знаю о ком ты думаешь, не пытайся это скрыть».  
— Бро, — толкает его Куроо, — не вздыхай так.  
— Почему, бро?  
— Тогда нам с тобой не хватит воздуха, бро, — у него серьезный взгляд, ну или Бокуто слишком пьян, но он восторженно тянет «бро» и чокается с ним полупустой бутылкой (да когда она успела закончиться?). Лев недоуменно смотрит на них и, кажется, тоже ничего не понимает.  
— Кенма-сан, почему рогатая сова и Куроо-сан такие странные? — Куроо и Бокуто одновременно вскакивают с дивана, готовые накинуться на Льва и отвесить ему парочку оплеух, но пива было выпито слишком много. Бутылки в их руках неловко сталкиваются, и содержимое частично летит на пол, попадая на Льва в том числе. Мориске вовремя хлопает Льва по спине и заставляет нагнуться в извиняющемся жесте.  
— Лев, ты идиот!  
Все смеются, и вроде бы всё хорошо, а Бокуто счастлив сидеть в их компании и периодически пихать Коноху и Льва носком, обниматься с Куроо и горланить песни, случайно услышанные по радио. Куроо его близкий друг, он всегда знает, как поддержать. Бокуто ему тихо благодарен, но волосы больше не хотят стоять торчком, и это раздражает и злит, расстраивает, и слабость ближе, чем он думает. Грусть Бокуто всегда отражается на его волосах, и он сам не знает, как это работает, но то, что по его лицу всегда можно прочесть его настроение, иногда добивает и загоняет в ещё большее уныние.  
— Бро, ты же мой бро? — Куроо снова толкает его острым локтем, и Бокуто шипит на него, вскакивая и обвиняющее тыча в него пальцем.  
— Я твой бро, бро, но прекрати меня тыкать! У тебя острые локти!  
— Бро, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы мои острые локти были единственным уколом в твоей жизни, — он встаёт с дивана и закидывает ему руку на плечо.  
— Бро, — Бокуто определённо пьяный, и степень его опьянения коррелирует с тем, как он тянет это «бро», потому что он определённо восхищён их бро-союзом, ведь они настоящие братаны. «Не то что всякие Акааши Кейджи,» — думает Бокуто, и прядка его волос грустно падает на лоб.  
Тецуро тянет его на кухню, напевая себе под нос бро-песню, и у Котаро кружится голова, поэтому он позволяет себя тащить. Встав в вертикальное положение, он ощутил, что пива было слишком много. Он опирается поясницей о высокий стол и трёт глаза руками до цветных пятен. Господи боже, в нем гораздо больше алкоголя, чем он себе обычно позволяет. На всё это есть причина, и зовут её Акааши Кейджи.  
— Бро-куто и Бро-оо, — его «оо» ужасно фальшивые и оттого бро-песня ещё лучше. Честное слово, Бокуто не знает, почему и как Куроо решил, что Бро-оо лучше Кур-бро, но что-то менять уже поздно. — лучшие бро. Бро бро бро бро. Бро-оо кинет попкорном в любого, кто обидит его бро. Бро-куто завалит в снег любого, кто обидит его бро. Бро бро бро бро, — Тецуро поёт очень плохо, а Бокуто подпевает ему, и на них орут из комнаты, как их бро-штучки всех задолбали.  
— Бро-штучки только для настоящих бро, — Бокуто стукается кулаком с Куроо, и они снова тянут своё «бро» и смеются. Песня совершенно дурацкая, но если она заставляет Котаро улыбаться и отвлекаться, то всё правильно. Они выдумывают её строки на ходу, и оттого она ещё смешнее.  
Куроо открывает новое пиво, а потом хватает Бокуто за плечи и смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Бро, мы такие пьяные! — и смеётся. Бокуто согласно ухает и становится уж слишком похожим на сову. — Жаль, нет Акааши-куна. Хотя он явно не дотягивает до вступления в наш бро-союз, — Куроо смеётся опять, но тут же замолкает, видя, как грустно опускается взгляд Бокуто.  
Бокуто устал. Он пьян, счастлив здесь, но он соскучился по Акааши. Он болеет уже вторую неделю, и это безобразие, учитывая, что они сделали. Бокуто хочет ворваться к другу каждый день и потребовать объяснений, но просто шлёт смс-ки с пожеланиями выздоровления и слишком стесняется звонить. Он не уверен что это ему не приснилось. Он так зациклен на этом, что ему не хватает слов, чтобы нормально разговаривать с другом. Другом?  
— Бро-куто? — у Куроо голос неуверенный, заботливый, и Бокуто почти злится. Он поднимает взгляд, натыкается на пьяные, но серьезные глаза Куроо, и ему хочется сбежать домой. Но вряд ли его отпустят. — Не знаю, что у вас там с Акааши-куном, но он же просто болеет. Скоро все будет норм, — и показывает большие пальцы, улыбаясь. Бокуто грустно хмыкает и прикладывается к бутылке. Ему давно хватит, но точка невозврата пройдена: осталось только делать ставки, сколько пунктов из Страшного Списка будут реализовано.  
— Бро, ты настоящий бро, но Акааши сделал это, — глаза у Бокуто круглые и страшные, он машет руками, и пьяный мозг Куроо думает, что он сейчас взлетит. — Понимаешь, бро? Это, — что такое это это Куроо не понимает, но кивает очень уверенно. — Видишь! А теперь он болеет, я не могу ходить к нему есть карри и всякие другие штуки! И мы даже не говорили об ЭТОМ, — практически кричит Бокуто и хватается руками за волосы, тянет их в разные стороны и подвывает.  
— ТАК, — грозный вид у Куроо получается очень плохо, но он отнимает руки Котаро от его волос и держит их в своих ладонях, — бро, я всегда буду с тобой. Но ты должен успокоиться и сказать мне, что случилось! Можем, позвать ещё Коноха-чана, он всегда знает-  
— НЕТ, — Бокуто трясёт головой, — бро, это должно остаться между нами, — и Куроо почти пугается, что эти два дурака там сделали.  
— Но ты должен сказать хотя бы мне! — Бокуто опускает голову, серые прядки тоскливо свисают на лоб. — Вы поссорились? — отрицательно машет головой. — Подрались? — тоже нет. — А что тогда, черт возьми?  
— Это, — ноет Бокуто и тыкает пальцем себе куда-то в щёку. Куроо ничего не понимает. — Ты знаешь, что это. Не заставляй говорить вслух, — у Бокуто грустные пьяные глаза и написанный на лице страх. Куроо не знает, что ему делать: спиртное даёт в голову, отключает способность мыслить, но он видит лишь то, что его бро грустно из-за Акааши, мать его, Кейджи, и Тецуро собирается надрать ему зад.  
— Что он сделал, бро? Или ты мне говоришь, или я звоню ему, или я ему просто так надеру задницу, — Бокуто сразу же вскидывает голову и с ещё большим ужасом трясёт ею. — Скажи.  
— Он меня, — Котаро сглатывает и упрямо тычет пальцем в щёку, — вот прям сюда, — и по переносице цветёт румянец.  
— Он тебя в щёку что- О БОЖЕ, — Куроо подпрыгивает от осознания и расплёскивает своё пиво на пол. — Черт возьми, правда? — в глазах у него шальные черти и огонёк предвкушения, хотя Бокуто не видит ничего смешного. Он надувает губы, скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Я так и знал, что надо было молчать, — в голосе все льды Арктики и глухая обида.  
— Нет, бро, я просто рад, что вы к этому пришли! — Куроо радостно тискает друга и смеётся. Бокуто дуется. — Почему ты расстроен? Я думал, что у вас, ну, это взаимно и всё такое, — и неловко чешет затылок. Волосы в полном беспорядке, и почему-то это напоминает об Акааши. Он ещё гуще краснеет и хочет вырваться из хватки друга. Как чужая неряшливая причёска вообще может напоминать об Акааши?!  
— Я не знаю, отвали, — у него заплетается язык. Ему надо домой в родную кровать, обнимать игрушечную сову (кстати, подаренную Акааши, когда тот выиграл её в каком-то аттракционе на фестивале) и попытаться заснуть в надежде забыть обо всём. — Я пойду домой.  
— НЕТ, ты не пойдёшь, — Куроо трясёт его за плечи, — мы должны позвонить Акааши-куну и поговорить с ним.  
— Ни за что!  
— Ещё как за что!  
— Уже поздно, он болеет и спит, наверное, — Бокуто действительно не хочет смущать и будить друга, потому что по описанию у того море соплей, а кашель слышно на континенте. — Мы пьяные, Куроо, и не должны его беспокоить.  
— Но Акааши тебя поцело-! — Бокуто затыкает ему рот ладонью и шипит. Он не хочет, чтобы первогодки Некомы слышали, да и Коноха-чану не обязательно об этом знать: у того своих проблем хватает. Он не уверен, что этому стоит предавать хоть какое-то значение, несмотря на то, что ему каждую ночь снится этот чертов неловкий острожный поцелуй. Ему мало и нужно ещё, но он предпочитает думать, что ему все приснилось или что это просто случайность.  
— Наверное, он хотел меня обнять и просто неудачно промахнулся. Я сам виноват, — Куроо протестующе мычит под его ладонью, — тихо ты! Я отпущу тебя, но ты не должен шуметь, — Куроо энергично мотает головой, — смотри у меня, — и Бокуто убирает ладонь. Тецуро вздыхает и пьёт остатки несчастного пива. Котаро молча присоединяется.  
Они молчат, пока их не начинают окликать из комнаты. Куроо вздыхает, хватает ещё пиво и толкает друга локтем.  
— Не парься, бро. Мы во всем разберёмся, — и пьяно улыбается. У него зреет совершенно глупый план, на который Бокуто обязательно согласится. Котаро улыбается в ответ, выдыхает благодарное «бро» и чокается с ним. Его бро поможет ему и, возможно, даже поделиться подробностями своих развлечений с некоторыми особенно наглыми и холодными высокими волейболистами. Бокуто может быть терпеливым, когда нужно, но по большей части он всё ещё балбес. Жаль, что об этом помнит кто угодно, но не сам Бокуто.

***

Бокуто стоило быть настороже, ведь соревнование по мясу никогда не было просто соревнованием по мясу. Но он настолько пьяный, что уже не понимает этого и лишь помогает настолько же пьяному Куроо выталкивать Коноха-чана и членов Некомы за дверь. Самый трезвый среди них всех Яку, кто бы сомневался?, и он гордо обещает, что все доедут до своих домов. Кенма, кажется, тоже совсем не пьян, но слишком устал, чтобы оставаться у друга дома. Инуока готов следовать за Кенма-сан «хоть на край свете» и не сопротивляется, когда его выгоняют.  
Лев хочет тусить, но получает подзатыльник и угрюмо ноет, что его никто не любит. Мориске выдыхает «я тебе такую любовь покажу, Лев, мало не покажется», и Бокуто готов поклясться, что в таком смущенном замешательстве он ещё никогда не видел Льва. А Мориске нагло ухмыляется и под ручку выводит смущенного Хайбу, крепко держа его за рукав джемпера. Котаро думает, что иногда у капитанов власти меньше, чем у их сокомандников, но что-то менять, насколько он знает, не хочет ни одна команда.  
Куроо хитрый и умный, он обо всём всегда знает и догадывается, а также помнит о Страшном Списке Бокуто, стараясь осторожно вести его мимо уколов судьбы. Они же всё-таки бро. Куроо знает слишком много: и о румянце, и о взглядах друзей друг на друга (интересно, он так же глупо себя ведёт?), и о влюблённых вздохах.  
В конце концов соревнование по мясу это никогда не было просто соревнованием по мясу.  
Куроо выстроил свой хитрый план, чтобы узнать обстановку в отношениях друзей, но не подозревал, что всё зашло так далеко и складывается даже лучше его ожиданий. Подумать только, поцелуй. Вау. Куроо обязательно купит Акааши пирожок с карри за это.  
— Куроо? — взъерошенный и смешной Бокуто застывает в дверном проёме с последней бутылкой пива. Сколько он вообще выпил, боже. — Пусти меня домой, — и икает.  
— Не-а. Ты пьян, ляжешь у меня, бро, — Куроо подхватывает друга под руку и ведёт в ванную. — Давай, умоемся, и совушки пойдут спать.  
— Хочу, чтобы совушкой меня называл Кейджи, — тоскливо тянет Бокуто, опуская голову и словно уменьшаясь в росте.  
Куроо застывает. Ухмыляется. Сворачивает с пути в ванную и сажает Бокуто на диван, пока тот не осознал, что ляпнул. Садится рядом и хватает телефон друга.  
— Тогда мы должны ему написать!  
— Но бро!  
— Никаких «бро»! Он тебя поцеловал, — Бокуто смущается, и его щеки становятся красного цвета: то ли от смущения, то ли от количества алкоголя. — Можем обсудить с ним не это, а просто поговорить с ним! Например, — он делает вид, что задумывается, — шутки!  
— Шутки? — Бокуто недоумевает и склоняет голову набок. Точно сова.  
— Да, конечно, — Куроо потирает ладони, — если ты хочешь ему понравиться или убедиться в том, что ты ему тоже нравишься и всё было не случайно, надо его рассмешить! — Бокуто подозрительно хмурится, но кивает.  
— Но он часто кричит на меня, если я веду себя глупо. Ты уверен? — пьяно переспрашивает Бокуто.  
— Конечно! Просто так он проявляет свою любовь, — уверенно заявляет Куроо, тоже совершенно пьяный. Он смеётся для большей убедительности, и это вроде бы даже помогает Бокуто. Взгляд уже не такой грустный, более уверенный.  
— Но мы пьяны! — слабоватый аргумент, если хочешь убедить Куроо. — Вдруг он неправильно поймёт. А что тогда? — глаза Бокуто расширяются. — И он скажет обо всём забыть? — у него заплетается язык от алкоголя и переживаний, он по-настоящему напуган, и слабости лезут наружу. — Перестанет разговаривать со мной вне площадки? Сотрёт мой номер и скажет забыть о нашей дружбе? — у Бокуто трясутся коленки от этих мыслей.  
— Бро, все будет окей, — Куроо ободряюще хлопает его по плечу и улыбается.  
Бокуто нервно хихикает, слабо верит, но послушно берет телефон в руки и вводит пароль. 2-5-2-2-7-4-4. Куроо громко смеётся, за что получает по плечу: удар смазанный и совсем не останавливает его.  
— Бро, ты такой по-дурацки влюблённый!  
Бокуто вспыхивает, краснеет и мямлит себе под нос, какой Куроо придурок и что сам он совсем не лучше. Подумаешь, чужое имя в качестве пароля. Это нормально, они же друзья. Друзья?  
— Куроо, замолчи! У тебя пароль «Кей», а это даже не его прозвище!  
Теперь очередь Куроо краснеть. Они пару минут шутливо переругиваются: совершенно пьяные и дурацкие, если их можно так назвать. У них давно кончилось пиво, которого, наверное, было всё-таки слишком много. Они такие пьяные, с заплетающимися языками и путающимися мыслями о всякой ерунде. Куроо травит какие-то совсем глупые и несмешные шутки, но Бокуто смеётся так, что у него начинает болеть живот. Они задыхаются от смеха, и это причина, по которой они лучшие бро. Если поддержка, то только такая.  
Куроо отбирает у Бокуто телефон и вводит пароль, легкий и очевидный. Заходит в сообщения и ищет контакт Акааши. Сердечко возле его имени он игнорирует (ложь), но ставит пометку сделать так же. Его внутреннее «я» ухмыляется и дрожит от предвкушения реакции того, кому предполагается сердечко. Куроо думает, что получит в ответ раздражённое «тц», приправленное смущением, и надеется, что скоро их игра в кошки-мышки закончится. Он не уверен, что в этой игре он кошка, и оттого приятнее играть и дразниться. Он совсем не прочь попасться в мышеловку: ему интересно, что последует потом.  
— Ты чего делаешь?! — Бокуто пьяно пытается вернуть телефон, но с грохотом (в конце концов он огромный) неуклюже падает на пол. — Отдай! — но уже поздно: Куроо набирает сообщение и отправляет его раньше, чем Бокуто за ногу стягивает его на пол. Он шумно приземляется на него сверху и смеётся, подставляя ладони, чтобы дать пять. Котаро закатывает глаза и хочет отбить пять, но Куроо вместо этого переплетает их пальцы.  
— Бро, ты самый лучший бро. И мой бро-долг помочь тебе, бро, — Бокуто восхищенно таращится в ответ.  
— Бро.  
Куроо скатывается с друга и ложится рядом. Рука натыкается на пачку чипсов, и очень уютно делить её на двоих. Бокуто взволнованно дышит и подглядывает на телефон, зажатый в ладонях. Время около половины двенадцатого, и он молится, чтобы Акааши уже спал. Но когда это ему везло?  
Телефон пищит.  
Куроо вскакивает, садится и отбирает телефон у друга. Тот закрывает лицо ладонями и подвывает, надеясь, что это просто страшный сон.  
— Бро, он ответил!  
Бокуто садится рядом, опускает голову другу на плечо и круглыми глазами смотрит в телефон.

23:20  
Кому: Акааши ❤️  
«помнишь нашего учителя по геометрии?»

23:23  
От кого: Акааши ❤️  
«У меня был другой преподаватель. Вы забыли, Бокуто-сан?»

— И что это такое? Куроо, твою мать!  
— Да подожди ты. Поверить не могу, что он всё ещё добавляет сан после, — он делает непонятный жест, — всего этого. Между вами столько всего было и всё ещё, серьезно? — от замечания Бокуто «кто бы говорил!» он лишь отмахивается и отвечает Акааши.  
Сообщение заставляет Бокуто выть и громко смеяться, потому что ну чего он ещё ожидал от капитана Некомы, так? Он задыхается от смеха снова, грудь вздымается и побаливает от смеха. Куроо шипит на него (ну точно кот) и тоже смеётся.

23:25  
Кому: Акааши ❤️  
«главное то что они не попадут в рай, потому что они чертилы»

— Бро! Он нас прикончит, — радостно кричит Бокуто. Слабости наконец-то сливаются в одну большую и становятся во главе Страшного Списка. Он нервчинает, но он такой пьяный, влюблённый и зацикленный, что его ничего уже не волнует. Ложь. Это волнует его больше всего на свете, но об этом он подумает завтра.  
— Зато ты попросишь в качестве предсмертного последнего желания поцелуй и умрешь счастливым! — Куроо хитро поглядывает на смущенного друга, смеётся и думает, что он самый лучший бро. Бокуто краснеет, и румянец ползёт даже на шею, но его волосы уже снова стоят торчком, и это великолепно, черт возьми!

23:26  
От кого: Акааши ❤️  
«Бокуто Котаро, Вы пьяны?»

23:27  
От кого: Акааши ❤️  
«Вы с Куроо-сан?»

Куроо и Бокуто взрываются новым смехом. У Акааши, видимо, чуйка на их шутки. Бокуто хрустит чипсами, пока Куроо набирает сообщения. Он доверяют ему, позволяет нести чушь, ведь в конце концов он пьяный, так ведь?

23:29  
Кому: Акааши ❤️  
«мы с бро — сиамские близнецы, поэтому решили оторваться на вечеринке»

Котаро давится чипсами от смеха, и Куроо приходится похлопать его по спине. Отдышавшись, они с замиранием сердца ждут ответа Акааши. Бокуто отбирает телефон и уже сам строчит сообщение, не давая и шанса другу.

23:30  
Кому: Акааши ❤️  
«один мальчик хотел поесть дорогой рыбы но папа дал ему только леща»

23:31  
Кому: Акааши ❤️  
«что общего у бомжа и айфона? они оба отключаются на морозе»

23:31  
От кого: Акааши ❤️  
«Я отключу свой, если Вы не прекратите»

Но Бокуто слишком весело, он не боится пустых угроз, которые, он уверен, никто не выполнит. 

23:32  
Кому: Акааши ❤️  
«это разобьёт мне сердце, не заставляй меня страдать»

23:35  
От кого: Акааши ❤️  
«Я разобью Вам лицо, идиот-сан»

— Ну да, губами разобьёт, — ржёт Куроо, а Бокуто совсем не смешно: он краснеет, потому что да, боже, было бы великолепно подраться губами. Куроо смеётся ещё громче, смотря на него. — Всё будет фанта-бро-стически.  
Все слова, в которые добавляют «бро», автоматически становятся великолепными и безумно смешными, поэтому следующие десять минут они вставляют «бро» во всё подряд, задыхаясь от смеха. Фанта-бро-стически.  
Так появляются: волей-бро, бро-питан, бро-кома и бро-дани, бро-шюра (это не считается! нет, считается), бро-ван, бро-луй (оба стесняются и краснеют), бро-льм, бро-шадь, ко-бро, кар-бро, жа-бро, бро-ва, чече-бро.  
— Как называется, — смех, — кровать твоего бро?  
— Не знаю, бро, как?  
— Бро-вать.  
— О боже.  
Им жарко, смешно и радостно. Потому что они настоящие бро. Пытаясь замолчать и успокоиться, они с каждым разом проваливают это задание, только взглянув друг на друга и протянув «бро». У обоих болят животы и красные щеки, а на лбу выступает пот, но они не могут и не хотят прекращать. Бокуто кажется, что ему даже дышать стало легче, а голова немного очистилась от переживаний. Но он не сможет забыть это, как бы не пытался (спойлер: он не пытается).  
Их прерывает звонок, и сердце Бокуто уходит в пятки. Он взволнованно трясёт Куроо и тычет пальцем в телефон.  
— Он… он… Он звонит! Это не бро-смешно, бро! Что нам делать? — он абсолютно точно в панике.  
— Я не знаю, бро. Давай ответим, — голова Куроо болтается туда-сюда, и, кажется, его сейчас стошнит, поэтому он усилием воли заставляет себя встать и сбежать от друга в ванну. Слышится шум воды.  
— Не бросай меня! — телефон перестаёт пищать, и долгую минуту слышно лишь тяжелое дыхание Бокуто, пока исчадие ада не взрывается мелодией вновь. Бокуто подскакивает, алое сердечко напротив «Акааши» пугает и выглядит жутким, будто это его собственное. У него трясутся руки, пока он нажимает «ответить».  
— Алло? — он шумно дышит, будто пробежал марафон или два, но стук сердца слышно в ушах, а от волнения потеют ладони.  
— Бокуто-сан? У вас всё в порядке? Вы почти двадцать минут молчите, — голос у Акааши хриплый и усталый, чуть взволнованный, и Бокуто пробирает дрожь. — Бокуто-сан?  
— Д-да, — от волнения он заикается, — гробовая тишина только на кладбище, Акааши, у нас никакого молчания, — что он вообще сейчас сказал?! Акааши молчит в ответ и, наверное, считает до десяти, чтобы не кричать. Но Бокуто пьяный, и только тупые шутки помогают ему расслабиться. Тем более возвращается Куроо и поднимает большие пальцы вверх, подталкивая в правильном пути. Разумность этой тактики, конечно, не на высоте, но запасного варианта нет, поэтому довольствуется чем можем.  
— Бокуто-сан, идите спать, — всё же отзывается Акааши. У него усталый голос, будто говорит через нос. Он кашляет, и Бокуто почти стыдно за то, что они вынудили его звонить.  
— Сон для слабаков, — гордо заявляет Бокуто, и Куроо согласно кивает, важно поднимая палец вверх.  
— Куроо-сан с Вами?  
— Да, он мой бро, — Куроо восторженно вопит в трубку «да, это так» и обнимает Бокуто. Они снова пьяно смеются и слышат усталый вздох Акааши.  
— Акааши-кун, хочешь шутку? — хитрый голос Куроо.  
— Нет.  
— Так вот. Ты знаешь, почему дети мэра не ходят на выборы? — он начинает смеяться ещё до того, как Бокуто продолжает шутку.  
— Потому что родителей не выбирают!  
Бокуто подхватывает его смех, слышит «придурки» и смеётся ещё громче, расслабляясь и на мгновение забывая о главном причине, по которой он напился. Акааши до сих пор не сбросил звонок, и это успокаивает.  
— Знаешь, что оптимисты видят на кладбище? Одни плюсыыыы! — выдаёт Бокуто, пьяно заваливаясь на диван. Куроо смеётся и сползает на пол, подминая под себя чипсы. Хруст оглушительный, и крошки сыплются из пакета на ковёр.  
— А знаешь, один мужик хотел остановить время и, — Куроо выдаёт барабанную дробь под улюлюканье Бокуто, — разбил часы! — знаменательное бдыщ по спинке дивана.  
— Когда ты уже успокоишься? — рычит Акааши, даже забывая об уважительных приставках, и Котаро пробирает дрожь от этого голоса, но он слишком пьяный, чтобы бояться. Хотя коленки, признаться, дрожат (на самом деле совсем не от страха). Бокуто включает громкую связь, и шумное свистящее дыхание Кейджи тонет в смехе, но его «дураки» отчетливое. Правда от этого им только смешнее.  
— Акааши-чан, — тянет Бокуто, совсем осмелев, — что общего между к-к-картошкой и бабушкой?  
— Бро, — Куроо начинает икать от смеха.  
— Чтобы их отжарить, сначала нужно откопать.  
Оглушающая тишина.  
Вздох Акааши.  
Безудержный смех Бокуто и Куроо. Акааши уверен, что они просто пьяные круглые идиоты, но он болеет и кричать на них нет сил, а вот снова рыкнуть он способен. Его никто не слышит.  
— Акаа...хаха… Акааши, — смех, — ты новости смотрел? — Куроо зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы не начать смеяться раньше времени.  
— Нет. Что-то серьезное? — Акааши в это не верит, но всё-таки спрашивает.  
— Ураган…, — вставляет Куроо, — в доме престарелых.  
— Бабки на ветер! — кричит Бокуто и вновь заходится в смехе. Он полный идиот. Он счастлив, пьян, влюблён. Кажется, его не собираются убивать сегодня и на том спасибо.  
— Бокуто-сан, валите в кровать и отстаньте от меня, — вздох.  
— В кровать к тебе, Акааши-кун? — мурлычет Куроо, и Бокуто в ужасе хлопает его по плечу, затыкая рот ладонью. Его пробирает нервный смех, а по щекам ползёт румянец. Он готов придушить своего бро, потому что это смущает.  
— Я болею, — устало, — давайте, попозже, — Бокуто готов поклясться, что это прозвучало как обещание.  
Оглушительная тишина.  
Восторженный вздох Куроо.  
Бокуто тяжело сглатывает и меняет цвета с бледно розового на красный. Краснеют даже кончики ушей. Куроо, господи прости, вопит как мартовский кот и стреляет в своего бро взглядом, который нельзя расценить никак иначе кроме «я же говорил». Он светится самодовольством, и даже неосторожный подзатыльник его не останавливает.  
— Куроо, заткнись, болван, — смущенно шепчет Котару, пряча лицо в ладонях, не желая видеть чужую ухмылку. Акааши хрипло смеётся, и вновь наступает тишина, слишком уютная, чтобы прервать ее дурацкой шуткой, но иначе — Бокуто сгорит от смущения, поэтому он всё-таки выдает очередную ерундую говоря слишком быстро и сбивчиво.  
— Акааши, ты знал, что наркоманы не шутят? Они прикалываются, — и смеётся. Куроо подхватывает, утыкаясь носом в его штанину и, вероятно, пачкая её слюнями. Бокуто дергает ногой, пытаясь столкнуть, но тот держится слишком крепко.  
— Я вам такие приколы завтра устрою, — вздыхает Акааши и снова кашляет.  
— Только не по лицу! — в один голос молят Куроо и Бокуто, падая на колени перед телефоном, будто их могут увидеть. Все колени в крошках от чипсов, но им все равно, потому что  
— Что общего у инвалида и пчёлы? — кряхтит Куроо.  
— ЖАЛКО, — кричат они оба так громко, что слышно и на других этажах. Куроо плевать на соседей, которые, вероятно, однажды придут на разборки.  
— Акааши, у меня… хаха… интимный вопрос к тебе! — вдруг заявляет Куроо, и Бокуто круглыми глазами смотрит на него и молит богов, чтобы друг не сказал лишнего.  
— Вы уверены, что вам нужна моя помощь? — с сомнением интересуется Акааши.  
— Да, именно твоя, — ухмылка, — что делает глухой гинеколог?  
— Довольно странный вопрос, Куроо-сан, — хмыкает Акааши, — я не знаю. Немного не моя сфера деятельности, — Куроо начинает смеяться, а Бокуто замирает и непонимающе хлопает глазами. — Не знаю, о чём вы там оба подумали, но явно ничего приличного.  
— Акааши-чан, ну как можно? Подозревать нас в таком, — выделяет слово Куроо, — ничего такого. Но всё-таки что делает глухой гинеколог, а, Акааши?  
— Не знаю. Что? — он заранее знает, что ответ ему не понравится.  
— Читает по губам, — смеётся Куроо, а Бокуто облегчённо подхватывает этот смех. Шутка действительно смешная, не такая глупая как обычно. Акааши позволяет себе издать короткий смешок. А потом чихает так громко, что несчастные капитаны наперебой кричат ему «будь здоров» и «не смей болеть сильнее». Он благодарит, и поток шуток продолжается.  
Акааши устало дышит, но до сих пор слушает их пьяный бред, периодически пытаясь загнать их в кровать. От чёрного юмора давно потемнело в комнате, но шутки всё не заканчиваются, и Акааши не хочет знать, откуда они их все знают. Он уже перепробовал все синонимы слова «успокоиться», потому что если он услышит ещё одну шутку про покой и кладбище, он сам закопается.  
— Я иду спать, и не звоните сюда больше, — бормочет он спустя некоторое время, когда капитаны (как их вообще ими назначили) пытаюстчя отдышаться и молчат.  
— Но ты сам позвонил! — возражает Бокуто. Он хочет слышать голос Акааши хотя бы так, потому что они давно не говорили нормально и он скучает. Не то, чтобы пьяная болтовня это так уж серьезно, но лучше сухих «как ты?» и «неплохо, спасибо», которыми они ограничивались после проишествия.  
— В смысле? Куда? А самое главное обсудить? — хнычет Куроо, и в Акааши просыпается интерес. Он уже хочет переспросить, но его перебивают.  
— Куроо, захлопнись!  
— Я тебе не форточка, чтобы хлопать!  
— Зато ты такой крохотный как комар, что я легко тебя прихлопну, — они шутливо дерутся, катаясь по полу. Акааши надеется, что они не наставят друг другу слишком много синяков. Иначе погонит их тренироваться от рассвета до заката, и ему хватит власти это сделать.  
— Акааши, меня обижают! — жалуется Куроо, за что тут же получает от Бокуто в бок. — Слышишь! Не время спать!  
— А вдруг ему будут сниться хорошие сны? Спать важно!  
— Не ты ли заявлял, что сон для слабаков? — подозрительно спрашивает Куроо.  
— Ну так это для настоящих бро. А болеющие должны спать, бро, иначе они не смогут стать нашими бро, — серьёзно отвечает Бокуто, задирая нос и закрывая глаза. Теперь очередь Куроо восторженно шептать «бро» и счастливо отдавать пять.  
— Ой кстати. У меня есть шутка для тебя, Акааши!  
Вздох.  
— Какая?  
— Просыпается онанист ото сна, полного жесткой эротики, — Бокуто задыхается на фоне, — Бро-куто, хватит смеяться, — и сам ржёт, — ну так вот… хаха… Просыпается, садится на кровати и говорит...  
— Ну что ж сон в руку, — перебивает его Котаро, на что смеётся даже Акааши. Шутка просто ужасная и смеяться над таким, как минимум, глупо, но его всё равно пробивает на смех, и этот звук кажется Бокуто музыкой для ушей.  
Поток бестолковых шуток и приколов продолжается, пока Куроо не начинает клевать носом и сонно склонять голову на чужое плечо. У Бокуто уже болит всё от смеха, и им действительно пора всем спать. Но атмосфера разрушится, и завтра, точнее уже сегодня он не найдёт в себе сил позвонить Акааши и поболтать о всякой ерунде, как они делали это раньше.  
Куроо засыпает на его плече. Бокуто выбирается из-под него и подкладывает подушку под его голову. Тот тут же сладко потягивается и переворачивается на живот. Бокуто хмыкает и осторожно кладёт его телефон рядом, не забыв заглянуть во всплывшие уведомления. Ему совсем не стыдно за это. Куроо его бро, поэтому он имеет полное право знать, как у него дела. 

23:58  
От кого: Цукки 👓  
«Буду завтра и послезавтра в Токио. Встретите меня, Куроо-сан? Вечерний поезд, время сообщу позже.»

00:09  
От кого: Цукки 👓  
«И лучше бы Вам приехать трезвым.»

00:15  
От кого: Цукки 👓  
«Идиот.»

Бокуто ухмыляется и переключает свой телефон с громкой связи.  
— Акааши?  
— Бокуто-сан? — он слышит чужой зевок.  
— Подожди секунду, пожалуйста, — шепчет он и откладывает телефон на диван. Он выключает свет и проверяет, закрыта ли входная дверь, приносит с кухни стакан воды и аккуратно, насколько он сейчас способен, ставит на стол. В ванной умывается прохладной водой и возвращается. Стянув вторую подушку на пол, ложится рядом с другом, укрывая того тонким покрывалом на всякий случай. Ковёр под ними мягкий, и Бокуто не боится, что спина будет болеть утром.  
— Я здесь, — продолжает шептать он.  
— Куроо уснул? Ты тоже ложись, — Бокуто давит довольное хмыкание в груди, потому что Акааши снова срывается на «ты», забывая о всяких -сан и прочих штуках. Бокуто считает это своей личной победой, потому что для его друга слишком важны эти вещи: так он воспитан, и он несёт это и на площадку, и в их отношения. — Вы меня утомили сегодня, — устало шепчет Акаашии .  
— Но ты ведь сам позвонил, — тихо повторяет Котаро и смеётся, почти видит улыбку друга. Друга? Он слишком пьяный и оттого смелый, поэтому выпаливает, не подумав, — Зачем ты меня поцеловал?  
— Я захотел этого.  
Вот так просто. Бокуто задыхается, ему не хватает воздуха. Ему говорят, что он любит усложнять и, наверное, это действительно так. Акааши всё помнит, подтверждает, что сделал это просто потому, что в какой-то момент захотел. Но ведь друзья тоже целуются в щеки, так ведь? Девчонки постоянно это делают, но разве это относится к ним? Очевидно, что нет. Бокуто слишком много думает в последнее время, винит в этом Страшный Список, но прекратить никак не выходит.  
— Тебя это смущает, Котаро-сан? — у Акааши вкрадчивый тихий голос, и черт подери, Бокуто краснеет, потому что по имени его называют редко и слышать это от друга вдвойне приятнее. Тем более, когда «сан» и такое личное местоимение заставляют зажмуриваться от теплоты и какого-то предвкушения.  
— Д-д-да, — заикаясь, отвечает он так тихо, что вряд ли его услышат. Но, конечно же, ему не везёт.  
— Я сделаю это ещё раз. Но теперь готовьте губы, — Бокуто вспыхивает в ответ на это и скулит в трубку, думая, какой он большой идиот. Зачем Акааши так с ним? Это не смешно совсем, а только ранит, о чём он непременно ему сообщает.  
— Я не смеюсь над Вам, с чего бы это? — Акааши, кажется, даже обижается. — Мне уже лучше, поэтому, скажем, в субботу придёте ко мне? — Бокуто утыкается носом в подушку и пытается дышать сквозь неё, потому что всё это смущает его до красных кончиков ушей. Акааши даёт ему несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться и привести дыхание в норму. Котару надеется что он уже спит и приглашение ему только снится.  
— Прекрати издеваться надо мной, — тоскливо выдыхает Бокуто.  
— Я серьёзно, Котару-сан, пьяный ты дурак, — злится Акааши. Они молчат несколько долгих минут, слушая дыхание друг друга. У Бокуто от осознания сказанного теплеет в груди, румянец не сходит с щёк, а из вспотевших ладоней так и норовит выпасть телефон.  
— Эй Бокуто-сан, хочешь шутку? — Бокуто замирает, но кивает. Вспомнив, что Акааши не может видеть его, он сбивчиво шепчет «к-конечно».  
— Кардиохирурги ставят сердечко только тем, кто им нравится.  
Бокуто расслаблено смеётся в ответ на это, и Акааши вместе с ним. Он почти полностью успокаивается и лишь шумно дышит, засыпая и отчаянно цепляясь за края бодрости.  
— Если бы я был кардиохирургом, — шепчет Акааши, — я бы поставил тебе сердечко, — Бокуто прошибает током от этих слов, брошенных не чтобы задеть и подколоть, а с целью успокоить и выразить симпатию так же неуверенно, как ранее Бокуто сомневался в поцелуе. Он смеётся чуть громче, ощущая себя последним болваном, не верит в своё счастье и хочет лежать в чужой постели, готовить суп (он правда умеет!) и заворачивать друга в одеяло, потому что болеть это совсем не дело, когда можно заниматься более приятными делами. Бокуто старается не краснеть, думая об этом, но ничего не выходит.  
Но всё хорошо, и они явно становятся больше, чем просто друзья. Это греет Бокуто и даёт ему надежду на то, что в субботу произойдёт что-то приятное.  
— Спокойной ночи, Бокуто-сан.  
— Спокойной ночи, Кейджи, — и слышит гудки. Бокуто улыбается и счастливо скулит в подушку.  
Позже он будет винить во всём Куроо и его соревнование по мясу, которое, очевидно, никогда не было просто соревнованием. Но пока что он отправляет сообщение и почти сразу засыпает, уже не успевая прочесть ответ.

00:27  
Кому: Акааши ❤️  
«я приду в субботу»

00:30  
От кого: Акааши ❤️  
«Я буду ждать»


End file.
